Together Again
by Scandinavian Norge
Summary: Never thought that I'd be leaving you today. So alone and wonder why I feel this way.  WARNING : YAOI. ANGST.  ::ONE SHOT::


_**WARNING : Yaoi, angst, plot ga beraturan, OOC, abal, lebay, gaje, bahasa tidak tertata secara baik.**_

_**Disclaimer : Hetalia dan seluruh karakternya bukan milik saya. Semuanya punya Om Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

Coba bayangin apa jadinya kalo itu semua punya saya, wii pairing tak diharapkan bakalan jadi canon! (?)

DAN, lagu yang menjadi inspirasi saya ini judulnya sama, "Together Again" punya Evanescence. Tertulis di fic ini secara tercetak _miring_ alias _italic_. Saya sarankan untuk anda agar mendengarkan lagunya selagi atau sebelum membaca lagu ini, karena akan membuat anda lebih tercebur (?) kedunia yang mereka rasakan dalam fic ini.

Together Again

Romano's POV

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today_

_So alone and wonder why I feel this way_

"Romano~" suara itu lagi, sudah sering sekali kudengar. Menyebalkan, mungkin itulah yang akan kau katakan jika kau menjadi diriku, dan mendengarnya memanggilmu dengan senyuman itu. ..Mungkin, tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan. Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan? Si bodoh Spain itu memang selalu menyebalkan. Dengan semua omong kosongnya itu, ..saat dia katakan kata-kata itu. ..I love you.

Saat ini, aku berjalan bersamanya. Dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat kami biasa makan malam. "Ah, Romano. Bagaimana? Kau suka, kan? Tomatnya terasa sangat enak~" senyuman itu seakan tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, bahkan membuat orang lain yang melihatnya ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya, menikmati dunia ini, menikmati indahnya hari. Ya, aku seakan punya dua wajah; yang pertama adalah wajah senangku saat aku bersamanya. Kau tau? Aku tersenyum. Dan yang kedua, kugunakan untuk menutupinya. Entah mengapa, mungkin aku masih merasa kesepian? Ah, lagi-lagi. Mengapa aku berfikir seperti ini?

Hingga saat itu, aku terbangun diruangan itu. Putih, segalanya putih. Kurasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Dan, dan apa yang kulakukan disini? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Beberapa saat yang kugunakan untuk mencari jawaban berlalu, kurasakan rasa yang cukup menyakitkan. Darah? Entahlah, kelamaan kusadari bahwa dikepalaku terlilit perban yang telah berlumuran darah. Dan disaat itu kudengar lagi suaramu, suara itu penuh dengan rasa khawatir, bahkan rasa sakit, "Romano! Tenang, dokter akan datang sebentar lagi! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan panik!" Denganku yang masih ragu akan apa yang telah terjadi, kau memelukku. Sejak itu, aku tak ingat akan apa yang terjadi.

Disaat selanjutnya aku terbangun, kau masih ada disebelahku, duduk terpaku dengan wajahmu yang- berbeda? Apa kau menangis, Antonio? Apa yang kau tangiskan? Aku ingin tau, bodoh! "..Romano, katakan ini tidak benar." Biasanya, dialah yang tak bisa membaca situasi, kali ini akulah yang tak bisa membacanya. Apa maksudnya? "Maksudmu apa, hey Spain?" Dan dia menjawabnya, kali ini dia tak melepaskan pandangannya dariku, "..Kau, akan tetap bersamaku, kan?" AH! Tidakkah lebih mudah jika seseorang yang datang dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi sejak awal? "H-hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Spain bodoh!" Tidak, Spain. Sepertinya tidak, aku telah berpikir, semua pertanyaan ini akan berujung kesuatu subjek yang tidak kita inginkan. Aku tak menyangka, semua ini akan berakhir secepat ini. Kuraih tangannya, berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang. Namun aku tau, ini tak akan berlangsung lama.

_So wide the world_

_Can love remember how to get me home to you someday?_

Akankah aku kembali padamu, Spain? Setelah hari yang kelam ini, hari dimana aku pergi darimu? Akankah cinta kita akan membawaku pulang kepadamu suatu hari nanti? Tangisan itu, tangisan mereka semua, orang-orang disekitarku, bahkan adikku, tak lain hanya membuatku semakin berada dalam titik kesedihanku. Tolong, berhentilah menangis untukku.

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

_We'll be together again_

…Karena kutahu, kita akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti. Dan menganggap semua yang telah terjadi hanya mimpi dalam tidur kita yang lelap. Mimpi indah yang tak akan terulang lagi. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, kita masih dapat hidup bersama lagi, bukan? Kita masih dapat menulis kisah yang baru, kisah yang tak lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang pernah kita tulis bersama.

Spain's POV

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind_

_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find_

Romano, sejak saat itu aku merasa menjadi sangat rapuh. Aku terjatuh lebih dalam kedalam diriku sendiri, kedalam kesedihanku yang sulit berlalu. Aku tumbuh lemah, semakin lemah. Aku merasa takut, takut akan apa yang kuingat, apa yang tak dapat kulupakan. Semua itu, semua tentangmu, semua tentang kita. Hari dimana kita pertama berjumpa, saat itu aku kepayahan akan ulahmu yang sulit dikendalikan. Hari dimana kita berkebun bersama, memanen tomat-tomat segar, makanan favorit kita. …Bahkan sejak kepergianmu, tomat-tomat itupun merasa sedih, mereka tak tumbuh seperti biasanya.

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_

_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

Didalam kesedihanku, semua rasa menjadi satu. Rasa sedih, sakit, rindu, cinta, bahkan mimpi-mimpiku pun ada disana. Segalanya, baru kali ini kurasakan. Apakah ini saatnya aku harus meninggalkan dunia lama kita? Dunia yang telah hancur oleh kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Apa harus?

…Tidak. Aku hanya akan menunggu. Menunggu saat yang tepat. Menunggu saat dimana kita akan kembali bersama.

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

…Karena kutahu, kita akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti. Dan menganggap semua yang telah terjadi hanya mimpi dalam tidur kita yang lelap. Mimpi indah yang tak akan terulang lagi. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, kita masih dapat hidup bersama lagi, bukan? Kita masih dapat menulis kisah yang baru, kisah yang tak lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang pernah kita tulis bersama.

-x-x-x-x-x- FIN –x-x-x-x-x-

A/N : Apakah ceritanya nggantung? …Oke bila memang iya. Ini tuntutan otak saya sebagai respon dari lagu ini. TT_TT

OH! Lagu ini didedikasikan untuk teman saya Riina aka LOVINO~ Dia yang request pairingnya, tapi saya buat jadi angst dan ga happy ending (karena ceritanya termasuk golongan nggantung diakhirnya). Mungkin kalo boleh dilanjutin, bakal saya bikin jadi happy ending. Selagi saya juga suka SpaMano~ xD

Maaf kalo kurang bikin puas ya.. TT_TT

Oke, sebagai rasa terima kasih saya kepada yang telah baca fic laknat nan gaje ini..saya..akan..girang! *tabok* Mungkin, request? Tapi saya ga janji semuanya, paling dipilihin, Cuma bua pengisi waktu senggang. *tolong dihirukan*

INTINYA, SAYA BERTERIMA KASIH. DANKE. ARIGATO. MERCI. GRACIAS. GRAZIE. . *merasa lebay*

Tschüs! Bis bald!


End file.
